Please Love Me
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: This is a rewrite of another story I read at one point. It is B/A human fic. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Please Love Me**

_So I read a story with the same title, but I'm not sure who the author was. Well I really liked the premise of her story which is that Angelus forces Buffy to marry him because she is the only one who has ever told him no. However, the story seamed to be written in a hurry and the ending I found to leave me unsatisfied. So I decided to sort of re-write the story more to my liking. If you've read the original it ends with Buffy not marrying Angelus and running off to_ _Boston._

**Part 1**

Angelus stood just outside of Hank Summer's office door and peered through the window. His breath had hitched in his throat at the sight of the most beautifully demure girl he had ever seen. She was standing in front of her father's desk, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Whatever it was Hank was not happy and he was shaking his head in disagreement. Several moments later Buffy quickly turned around and walked to the door and opened it. Angelus then witnessed the most heartbreaking scene unfold before him. "It's okay daddy I didn't really want to do cheerleading anyways. I'll see you at home. I love you daddy," she said hopefully. However, all that was said in return was, "Make sure you clean the house and have dinner ready I should be home by seven." Buffy lingered for a few more seconds before wiping away a few tears and quickly leaving her father's office. Angelus watched the petite blonde glide quickly down the hallway and disappear into the elevator.

Angelus without knocking entered Hank Summer's office. "Hank do you have those financial reports I asked for?" Hank shuffled through some drawers, "Yes here you are Mr. Liam." Angelus took the files from Hank's hands and shuffled through them making sure he had them all. Angelus sat down in one of the chairs and made himself comfortable. "Who was that woman that just left your office?," Angelus asked. Hank stopped what he was doing on his computer and looked up at Angelus. "She is no woman just my daughter. She goes to Sunnydale High." Angelus stood up with out a word and left the office.

Buffy Summer's was once again at home alone playing the dutiful daughter. She tried so hard to please her father, but it seemed it was never enough. At 15 years old Buffy's life as she knew it had ended with the death of her mother. When her mother had died her father had reluctantly taken her in, but only to keep his image squeaky clean. Now she was expected to go to school, clean the house, and cook the meals. She did it only because she wanted her father to love her. She felt like more of a burden on her father then his little girl. She wanted that feeling back that she had when her parents where still married and she was his little princess.

Buffy had just finished dinner when her father came home. "Dinner's done Daddy and I made your favorite: roast beef, baked potato, and salad," Buffy said hopefully. Hank barely acknowledged his daughter. He sat down and filled his plate and began to eat. "So daddy I was wondering if maybe you would reconsider the cheerleading. I promise I'll keep my grades up and keep doing my chores." Hank continued to eat for several minutes as Buffy stared at her father expectantly. Finally Hank looked at his daughter, "I really don't think it is a good idea. How are you going to make dinner when you have to cheer. And what about all the time practice will take up. The answer is no." Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but the annoyance that was plastered on her father's face warned her not to. "I'm sorry I mentioned it," Buffy whispered.

Angelus lay trying to concentrate on some extra work he had, but found his mind kept wandering back to the petite blonde he had seen earlier that day. He had to have her, but for now he would just call one of his other whores to come by. Angelus picked up the phone and quickly dialed Darla's number. He needed a blonde tonight then maybe he could get some sleep. While waiting for Darla to show he began to formulate a plan to get into the innocent Blonde's bed. He wondered what her name was. Hank never mentioned that he had a daughter before. He wondered if perhaps there was something about her in his father's extensive files on all his employees. Angelus quickly picked up his laptop and punched in Hank's name. Of course his father was quite precise with his research and there was a small file on Hank's daughter.

Her name was Buffy Ann Summer's and she was 16 years old. A junior at Summerville High. Her mother deceased last year from a brain tumor. Hank Summers took custody, but reluctantly. Her grades were mediocre at best, but she had never been in any real trouble. Angelus would bet his life that she was still a virgin. He would seduce her then fuck her then leave her. That was what he wanted to do, but he needed to figure out a way to get to her.

Angelus' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell. His vixen was behind the door waiting to please him. Angelus had enough women that were willing to drop everything for a night with the pleasure he could give them that he would never have to have the same woman twice with in a month's time. Angelus opened the door and let Darla in. He would have fun tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Buffy arrived to sixth period and sat down next to Willow. "Are you going to try out for cheerleading?," Willow asked. Buffy shook her head no, "Nah not really my thing." Willow looked at Buffy strangely and was getting ready to speak when the bell rang and the teacher began to speak. Halfway through class someone came into the room and handed the teacher a note. Mr. Snyder looked at the name and handed it to Buffy. Buffy hated the way Snyder could make you feel lower then dirt. Quickly and quietly Buffy opened the note and read it.

_Buffy,_

_After school there will be a car from Liam & Conner to pick you up sharply at_ _3:15. Do not be late._

Buffy stuffed the note in her pocket and wondered why there was a car picking her up. She didn't recognize the writing on the letter either.

At a quarter after three Buffy was waiting in front of the school. A black Mercedes pulled up and stopped in front of her. A tall handsome man jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger door for her. Buffy smiled sweetly and sat down in the seat. The man briskly walked over to the driver's side and got back in and threw the vehicle into drive and skidded out of the parking lot. "Why'd my father send a car for me?," Buffy asked. Angelus didn't answer at first. "He didn't." Buffy looked at him nervously, "I don't know about this. Just let me out and I'll walk." Angelus snorted at that and continued to drive. "You don't know who I am do you?" Buffy shook her head no and began to fidget with her hands. "I'm your father's boss and I thought that perhaps you would like some ice cream." Buffy didn't answer him. None of this made sense to her. Angelus pulled up in front of the local ice cream shop and got out of the vehicle and opened Buffy's door for her. Buffy didn't budge, "Can you just take me home please." Angelus looked at her shocked, "Just one scoop and I promise I'll take you home." Reluctantly Buffy got out of the car and followed him into the shop.

After the ice cream Angelus then insisted that Buffy go to a movie with him. However, Buffy adamantly refused the invitation. Buffy's breath hitched in her throat as she saw the obvious anger flash across his face. "I really need to get home. I have homework and I need to make dinner still," Buffy stammered out. Angelus opened the passenger door for her and hesitantly she got in. "I'll take you to dinner and you can finish your homework afterwards," Angelus offered. Buffy began to fidget nervously with her hands again. She looked out the side window of the car and took a deep breath trying to get up the nerve to be stern. "Look please just take me home," she pleaded one last time. Angelus threw his car in reverse and quickly peeled out of the parking lot and sped towards Hank Summer's house. Angelus hit the lock button before Buffy could open the door. "Go out with me this weekend. Dinner and a movie if you want or whatever you want. What do you say?," Angelus tried one last time. Buffy was beginning to feel really uncomfortable by this man, "I'm sorry, but that's not a good idea now please unlock the door." Reluctantly Angelus unlocked the door. "Thank you," Buffy said as she stepped out of the car and bounded up to her door.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Angelus was pacing back and forth in his office. She refused him; how dare she refuse him? No one ever refused him. Most women threw themselves at him wantonly. He would get her he decided right then. He would find a way to make her his forever. She was sweet, beautiful, and innocent all the things he would want in a wife. None of his little tramps would make good wives and mothers. However, Buffy Ann Summers would make just that. Angelus sat down in his desk and picked up the phone. "Wesley I want you to find out every thing you can about Hank and Buffy Summers. Yes that is correct. Any thing that I could use to my advantage." Angelus slammed the phone down and smiled to himself. Yes he would find a way to make her his.

He would probably never love her in the traditional sense of the word. However, once she was his he would be sure to never let any harm come to her and to shield her from his whores. Yes he would still keep his tramps on the side, however he would need to buy another residents to see them in. He would need to make her fall in love with him and believe that she was his world. He knew that eventually he would be her world. He was a master seducer after all.

Several hours later Wesley knocked on his boss' door. Angelus called for him to come in. "What have you found Wesley?," he asked. Wesley sat a stack of papers on his desk, "Here is all the information we have for now and we have a few leads we're following." Angelus picked up the stack and thumbed through it slowly. It was mostly just family history and a list of financials. "You'll notice sir that Hank Summers has quite the financial stability from which we are unsure of where he as cooped the monies." Angelus turned to the financial statements. It seemed that Hank Summers was a wealthy man. He had three homes, six cars, and liberal access to private jets. The odd thing was that while Hank was paid well at his company, close to 100,000 a year, he in know way made enough money to afford all this. "So how do you suppose that in the last six years since Hank Summers has been working for our company that he has afforded all this." Wesley picked up the financial papers from Angelus desk and peered at them. "Well you see sir before Hank worked for us he made half the amount he gets here. So previous employment is not the answer. When his wife died the life insurance policy was left as a trust to their only daughter. He had no investments until this year however, he had purchased most of his property three years ago. I have our tech team scanning his computers to see if he is skimming the books." Angelus smiled knowing that he would soon have the ammunition he needed in order to secure Buffy Summers for himself.

Several hours later Angelus was given all the information he needed. It seemed that for the last four years Hank Summers had been keeping .0002 percent of the approximately ten billion dollars the company made each year. He had apparently set up an account in the Camion Islands. "Bring him to my office now!" Angelus was livid that one of his employees was able to get away with this. However, he was also ecstatic that this would be the ticket to bringing Buffy to his bed. Angelus called a car to go get Buffy while waiting for Hank to come.

Hank entered the office and stood waiting for Angelus to turn around in his chair. Angelus finally turned around, "Please sit down Hank." Hank smiled and quickly took a seat. Angelus pushed the phone towards Hank, "Call your daughter and tell her that a car is coming to get her." Hank looked puzzled at his boss. "Why do you want me to call her for?," Hank asked. Angelus looked at Hank then picked up a manila folder and through it down in front of Hank. Hank picked it up slowly and began to look through it. His eyes grew wide in fear and Hank quickly picked up the phone and dialed his home. After several rings Buffy answered and Hank told her a car was coming to bring her to his work.

Hank sat back in the chair he was sitting in. His face was white as a ghost. "What do you want Angelus?," Hank asked. Angelus pretended to be thinking, "What makes you think I want anything?" Hank thought about that for a moment. "If you didn't want anything I would be in prison right now." Angelus smiled to himself. He almost forgot that Hank Summers was quite smart to be able steal right from under his nose. "So how much money did you get Hank?" Hank looked at Angelus quizzically and wondered if this was a trap. "Don't worry I'll let you keep it all as long as I get what I want. I'm just curious about how much you were able to pilfer away from me." Hank thought for several more seconds before saying, "About two mill a year for the last four years." That amount was chump change to Angelus and he would pay much more then that for Buffy Summers.

While they awaited Buffy's arrival Angelus revealed to Hank what he wanted. "I wish for you to sign the necessary papers in order for us to be married," Angelus confided. Hank's jaw dropped at the thought of this man wanting anything to with his worthless daughter. "Why?," he choked out. Angelus smiled wryly, "Does it matter? She will be taken care of for the rest of her life. I want her and you will giver her to me or go to prison and then I'll get her anyways." Hank shook his head in disbelief. "I'll sign whatever you want, but there will be no pre-nup," Hank countered. Angelus thought about this for a moment. "As long as she stays married to me for five years she will get what two billion plus if we have any children there expenses will be paid. However, if the marriage ends for any reason before that then she gets nothing." Hank thought for a second about that. "If you choose to end the marriage before the five years she still gets the two billion," Hank countered once again. The men shook on the agreement then Angelus sent Hank back to his office to speak to his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Buffy sat down in her father's office wondering why he had wanted her to come to his office. Buffy was beginning to become very nervous that he was angry about her turning down his boss. Perhaps she should have just done what the man had asked, but she didn't know if her father would approve. Buffy desperately wanted her father's approval and love. Hank walked into the office and sat down at his desk. Buffy looked at him expectantly waiting for him to speak. After several moments of silence Buffy spoke, "Daddy did you want something?" Hank looked up at his daughter and smiled. She was beautiful and she had caught the heart of his boss somehow. Hank had a sudden flash of anger, "How do you know Angelus Liam?" Buffy's eyes widened at the rage she heard in her father's voice. Buffy began to fidget with her hands. "I- I got a note daddy, I thought you sent it for me," Buffy began to explain. Hank waited for her to elaborate. "It said there would be a car for me after school. It was him, Angelus and he made me go with him for ice cream. I didn't want to daddy I asked him to take me home I swear," Buffy rambled out quickly.

Hank looked at the tears that were beginning to form in his daughter's eyes. He didn't understand why she cared so much about him or his thoughts. She did whatever he asked and whenever he asked and for what? Nothing that's what he had stopped caring about his daughter once the divorce was finalized and she had chosen that bitch of a mother of hers. "Stop crying Buffy you're not in trouble," Hank stated. Buffy quickly wiped the tears that were starting to fall away from her face. Hank's voice softened, "You love daddy don't you baby?" Buffy shook her head in agreement as Hank stood up and walked over to his daughter.

Hank got down on his knees in front of his daughter and took her hands in his. "Daddy's in a lot of trouble baby, but you can help me," Hank started to explain. Buffy looked at him quizzically and cocked her head to the side, "How daddy?" Hank stood up and pulled Buffy up with him and embraced her in a hug. This was the first time Hank had shown her any affection at all since she came to live with him and Buffy was relishing in it. Buffy returned the embrace whole heartedly.

"I love you Buffy," Hank told his daughter. Buffy didn't notice the way he said it showed no truth at all. She had wanted her father to say those words to her since she had come to live with him a year ago. "I love you too daddy," she cried out. Hank broke the hug and grabbed Buffy gently by the shoulders and pushed her away so he could look in her eyes. "So if daddy asked you to do something for him you would?," Hank asked seriously. Buffy shook her head yes, "Anything daddy." Hank marveled at the way his daughter was acting over a hug and three little words that meant nothing to him. Hank guided his daughter back to her chair and sat down in his. Hank took a few minutes to compose himself before he told Buffy what he had done. "So you see daddy is going to prison unless you agree to marry his boss, Angelus," he finished. Buffy's mouth was wide open. To say she was shocked was an understatement. "But- but daddy I don't even know him," Buffy cried.

Hank stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of his daughter. "I knew you were full of lies," Hank began, "You don't love me at all do you. You've been playing me haven't you." Tears began to fall freely from Buffy's eyes. "Of course I love you daddy. I love you so much all I've ever wanted is for you to love me. If you want me to marry him then I will. I do love you daddy." Hank turned his back towards Buffy and began to look out his office window. The biggest smile Hank could muster was plastered across his face. "That's my girl now come on let's go meet you future husband."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Buffy followed Hank down the long hallway. She was so scared she didn't realize she was chewing on her bottom lip. When Angelus saw that his lust for her shot up ten fold. Angelus motioned for them to sit down. "She's agreed to marry you Angelus," Hank informed him. Angelus smiled widely and looked his prize up and down. Buffy could feel his lustful eyes on her and she began to fidget uncomfortably. "First thing tomorrow we will meet at my estate and the wedding shall take place," Angelus informed the two of them. Buffy gawked at the man before her in shock. "No," Buffy said calmly. Hank looked at his daughter sternly. "Now Buffy you said you would marry him," Hank reminded his daughter not so gently. Buffy looked at Angelus then her father. "I will, but not tomorrow morning. I don't even know you," she said looking at Angelus. "I want three months at least." Angelus smiled appreciatively at his soon to be wife. "Three months you can have, but you will reside with me at my home. You will not go to Sunnydale High any longer. You will do what I ask and what I say," Angelus offered. Buffy fidgeted with her hands some more before she spoke, "I want to finish school. I won't sleep with you. I won't do that until after. I've never done that," Buffy said barely above a whisper. "Agreed," Angelus said, "You'll be going home with me and I'll have someone pick up your things. You'll be home schooled by the best tutor we can find. My wife will be properly educated."

Buffy sat in the passenger seat of his car as he drove through the hills that surrounded his estate. Angelus tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he kept sneaking peeks at the blonde beauty next to him. They arrived at his mansion and Angelus quickly opened the door for her and took her hand to help her out of the car. "This is our home," Angelus stated. Buffy looked around and marveled at how big the house was. Angelus took Buffy's hand and led her into the house and showed her where the kitchen, bathrooms, and living spaces were. "And upstairs," he said pulling her up the stairs, "is where the bedrooms are and the library." Angelus pulled her into one of the rooms. It was ornately decorated with gold silk. The large four poster bed took up most of the wall it was on. There were four doors, one that lead into the room, one on the same wall as the bed that lead to the bathroom, and the other two lead to matching his and her closets. Buffy peered into the closet that he claimed were hers now and she found all her boxes of things. "Where will I sleep until the wedding?," Buffy asked innocently. "Just because we aren't going to be having sex doesn't mean you aren't going to sleep with me. Buffy took a few steps back and shook her head no. "I want my own bed," she insisted. "I agreed to let you continue your education and not to sleep with you until after the wedding. I have never gone a day with out sex, but now I must go three months. You will be sharing a bed with me," he gritted out.

Angelus and Buffy had just finished eating their dinner in silence. Angelus stood up and took Buffy by the hand and led her up stairs. "I'll be in my office why don't you get ready for bed. Perhaps we'll watch a movie or something." With that Angelus left her standing in front of the large bathroom. Buffy quickly gathered the things she would need and locked herself in the bathroom. An hour later Buffy walked out of the bathroom. She chose to wear a large t-shirt and baggy pants. She hoped it would completely turn Angelus off, but it had the exact opposite effect. "Three months will be torture," he stated as he sat down on the bed in nothing but a pair of baggy pants. Angelus pushed a button on the remote in his hand that caused a flat screen TV to rise up at the foot of the bed.

Buffy lingered at the bathroom door scared to go to Angelus' bed. What if he didn't keep his promise and forced her. Angelus patted the bed beside him and motioned for Buffy to come to him. "Please let me sleep by myself," Buffy pleaded. Angelus stood up and walked over to Buffy. It was then that he noticed how scared she was. Her little hands were trembling and her green eyes were fighting back tears. Angelus' heart softened a little, but he would be damned if he didn't have her in his bed. "I promise that nothing will happen that you don't want to happen. Come and watch a movie with me and just let me hold you," Angelus promised her. Buffy let him lead her back to the bed. Angelus pulled back the blankets and watched as her lithe body slid under them. Angelus got in behind her and immediately wrapped his arms around her small waist. He felt her tense up at the contact, but she did not fight him. Angelus pushed play on the DVD remote and the movie began. Half way through the movie Buffy had fallen peacefully asleep. Angelus shut the movie off and just stared at the girl for a long time. She looked like an Angel with her blonde hair pooled around her. Angelus slowly bent over her and kissed her on the forehead. He watched and she did not stir. Slowly he went in to kiss her beautiful lips. They were so soft and he longed to slip his tongue inside, but he held back. Angelus pulled Buffy close to him letting her head fall onto his chest and wrapping his arm under her stomach and around her back.

Buffy awoke the next morning to the steady beat of Angelus' heart. She tried to sit up, but Angelus held on tighter. After several minutes of struggling Angelus awoke. "Morning baby," he said as he let her sit up. Buffy shivered at the pet name. "Did you sleep okay?," he asked her. Buffy shook her head yes then got up from the bed. "I'm going to get dressed," she stammered out as she locked herself in the bathroom. An hour later Buffy came out of the bathroom to find Angelus dressed and waiting for her. "I thought we could have breakfast together," Angelus offered as he stood up from the bed. Buffy shook her head yes and followed him down stairs to the kitchen. "Tara is the cook so anything you want or need in the department ask her," he said pointing to a tall blonde woman. "Wesley, is my assistant. And he can get you anything you need," he said pointing to a man sitting down reading the paper. "Esmeralda is the maid, however she doesn't speak English very well. Charles is the driver so if you need to go anywhere ask him." Buffy sat down at the table and began to eat not really speaking at all.

Angelus left for work leaving Buffy to her own devices for the day. She unpacked her things for a while. After that she flipped through the channels on the TV, but there wasn't really much on. Buffy wandered around the house winding up in the library. Buffy looked at all the old books in amazement. When he said he had a library he wasn't joking. There were shelves and shelves of books. Wesley went to check on the young girl per his masters orders. He found her wandering around the library. "You should try this one," he said holding a book out to her. Buffy jumped at his words she hadn't realized anyone else had entered the room. "You scared me," she said smiling. Wesley beamed at her smile. It was the most genuine and exquisite smile he had ever seen. "I didn't mean to startle you miss. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. I believe you would thoroughly enjoy it," Wesley offered. Buffy took the book from his hand and opened it up reading the first few lines. "Thank you, I'll give it a try," she said smiling. "Mr. Liam shall be home at seven pm and he wishes you to be dressed and ready for dinner. You shall be going out and he has sent an evening gown for you," he said holding out a garment bag. Buffy took the bag then rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

Angelus waited down in the car for Buffy to come out. Several moments later the front door opened and Angelus couldn't believe his eyes. She looked beautiful in the emerald green gown he had chosen. Her blonde hair was curled and piled loosely atop her head. Angelus opened the door and helped her into the car. Angelus quickly got in the drivers seat and drove off of the estate. "You look gorgeous," he told her. Curtly Buffy replied, "Thanks." Angelus let out a deep sigh and knew it was going to be a ride trying to get this girl to fall for him. However, he knew she would love him even if he never truly loved her back. She would be a beautiful piece of arm candy and make pretty babies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

After dinner Angelus wanted to take Buffy out dancing, but Buffy refused insisting that they go home because she was tired. Angelus thought about forcing her, but decided that there was no use. Reluctantly Angelus sped through the hills and parked in front of the mansion. They both went inside where Buffy quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Upon exiting the bathroom Buffy was shocked to see Angelus dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a crimson top. "Don't wait up for me darling I'm going out for a bit," he said as he kissed the top of her head. Buffy felt a tinge of anger, but she quickly pushed that feeling down. She didn't care what he did or who he did it with. "Have fun," she said as she climbed into the bed and lay down.

Angelus returned hours later. He stumbled into the bedroom knocking over a lamp as he tried to pry is shoes off. Buffy awoke startled by the noise. She sat up quickly as she felt the bed dip down next to her and smelt the overwhelming stench of alcohol. Angelus had had a wonderful time that evening. He had called one of his girls, Dru, and they had went out and partied for a while then went back to her place. Dru was an animal in the bed and he knew he was going to be sore that morning. Buffy looked at Angelus with disgust and quickly jumped out of the bed. "Jussssst where dooooooo yoooou thinkkkk your goinnnnn misssssssy," Angelus said slurring his words. Buffy didn't answer him, but quickly left the master suite and trotted down the hallway opening doors until she found a room with a bed. Angelus thought about following her, but soon passed out drunk.

The next morning Buffy awoke and headed down to the kitchen. Tara was up and reading a magazine. "Morning Miss didn't think the two of you would be up for hours. Quite the night last night?," she asked. "He had quite a night, but I was here sleeping," Buffy said flatly. Tara stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. "What would you like today Miss?," Tara asked. Buffy thought for a second, "I'll just have a bowl of cereal and some OJ," she said standing up walking over to the pantry. Tara quickly walked over to the pantry and blocked Buffy. "I'll get it for you Miss. Mr. Liam doesn't really eat cereal, but I got some because I figured you might like it. You're about the same age as Dawn and that's what she prefers," Tara explained. Buffy looked at Tara, "I can get it myself really and who's Dawn?" Tara bit her lower lip nervously wondering if she should say anything else. Tara knew Angelus shielded Dawn from his lifestyle, but he claimed he was marrying this girl. "I'm sure you'll meet her when he's ready," Tara said as she poured a bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice. With that Tara left leaving a curious Buffy behind.

Buffy snuck into the master suite and quickly grabbed some clothes and got dressed. Buffy ventured out of the house and towards the back of the mansion where Tara said the cars were kept. Tara said that was where she would find Charles. Tentatively Buffy knocked on the door. Several moments later a tall muscular man opened the door. He smiled at the small blonde, "How can I help you miss?" Buffy fidgeted with her hands somewhat, "Um, Angelus, he said you would take me to school." Charles grabbed his hat and a set of keys then escorted Buffy to one of the cars. "Which school do you go to?," Charles asked. Buffy threw her book bag in the back seat then opened the front door, "Sunnydale High."

Angelus awoke several hours later to a pounding headache. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. Sluggishly Angelus dressed and made his way down to the kitchen where Tara already had the coffee ready. "Where's Buffy?," he asked. Tara sat the cup of black coffee down, "She came down early this morning and ate breakfast then she went back to Charles. She said she needed a ride somewhere." Angelus slammed his fist into the table, "What!" Tara stepped back quickly her eyes wide in fear. Angelus stood up and ran back to the garages and ran into Charles' quarters. "Sir!, did you need my services?," Charles asked startled. Angelus stood there clenching and unclenching his fists. "Where did you take her?," Angelus asked through clenched teeth. "Just school sir I am to be there promptly at 3:15 to pick her up. She said it was by your orders sir," Charles explained. Angelus calmed a little at least she was at school. He figured she had gone to the bus station or airport.

Buffy stood outside of the school where she told Gunn, she had learned that that was Charles' preferred nickname, to pick her up. The car pulled up and she opened the door and hopped into the seat. Buffy gasped when she the anger plastered on Angelus' face. Angelus didn't say a word just sped off and drove towards the mansion. Buffy felt a tinge of guilt for making him so upset. She didn't know why she felt this, but she did. "I'm sorry, but you were passed out and I was bored. I want to finish school like a normal person," Buffy apologized. Angelus gripped the shifter tighter and punched the gas. Buffy grasped the side of her seat, "Stop it! You're scaring me. I'm sorry okay. I said I was sorry." Angelus slowed down as he heard the genuine fear radiating from her voice. "We had a deal Buffy. You are to be home schooled." Buffy didn't say anything she just sat there staring out the window silently.

As soon as Angelus pulled up to the mansion Buffy jumped out of the car and ran into the house. She bounded up the stairs and ran into the library. Angelus parked the car and walked into the house. Angelus looked at Tara, "Where did she go?" Tara pointed up the stairs and continued preparing dinner. Angelus walked up the stairs and started calling out her name. Angelus opened a few doors and looked into them, but found no Buffy. "Now Buffy come out this instant and quit being so childish," he yelled. With that Buffy ran out of the library and stood in front of him. "I am a child! You can't keep me locked up like some doll! Why me?! Why me?! I don't want you!," she yelled as she beat her small fists into his chest and tears slowly rolled down her face. Angelus pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "If you really want to go to Sunnydale High then I will allow it, but only through this year," he relented. Buffy eased up her sobs a little. At least she had made some progress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Buffy had been living with Angelus for a little over a month now. She had won some small battles. She was able to go to school now. He even allowed her to hang out with her friends a little after school and on some weekends. However, she still slept in his bed every night. Angelus took Buffy out almost every Friday and Saturday night. He disappeared every now and then and Buffy suspected it was to go see one of his tramps. She didn't mind because she got the bed to herself.

Angelus was really beginning to tire of having to leave whenever he wanted some. Especially since he had a beautiful blonde lying in bed next to him. He was always thinking about his fiancé and he didn't understand it. He got up from the bed careful not to wake her as she slept peacefully. He turned the shower on and divested himself of his clothing. Angelus stepped into the hot water and found his thought immediately radiate back to the girl in his bed. He desperately wanted to see her nude in her full glory. He wanted to touch her supple breasts with his hands then his lips. He wanted to taste every part of her. Angelus slowly began to stroke his rock hard member. He pictured the petite blonde climbing atop him. Her slight weight pushing down on his member and her hot sheath pulsing around him. Angelus soon felt himself cumming as he envisioned Buffy riding him.

Angelus quickly washed himself. What was he some 17 year old boy that had to jack off? No he could get it easily, but then why was he hiding in the shower envisioning his soon to be wife like that? Angelus finished showering then quickly got dressed. He expected to find Buffy up and around, but she was still sleeping. The thin strap of her night gown had fallen down exposing the top of her breast. Did he dare? Angelus slowly sat down on the bed and gently pushed the top down a little more. He held his breath waiting to see if she would stir, but she didn't. Angelus stared at her angelic face and succulent lips. He had yet to kiss those lips. Slowly he made the short journey to her lips and softly kissed them. Buffy whined a little in her sleep and moved a little causing her shirt to ride up her abdomen. Leisurely Angelus slipped one finger under the hem of her shirt and slipped it up a little. He continued to pull it up until one of her breasts was fully exposed to him. Angelus marveled at the perfect roundness of it. The soft globe of white milky flesh was perfect and he wanted to hold and kiss it so bad. Angelus dared to touch her small pink nipple, but soon Buffy was moving again. Angelus quickly pulled Buffy's shirt down and stood up.

Buffy opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her head. "Morning sleepy head," Angelus said as he bent down and kissed the top of her head. Buffy smiled weakly and sat up. "Get up and get dressed we have some things to go over today," Angelus informed her. Buffy did as she was told then went down to the kitchen. After breakfast the doorbell rang and the maid answered it escorting Hank into the kitchen. Buffy was confused and didn't understand why her father was here. Perhaps Angelus didn't want her after all and she was to go home. "Daddy!," she squealed as she ran to hug him. Hank tentatively hugged her back. Angelus asked them to follow them to his office.

Angelus pulled some papers out of a file and sat them down. "Hank I need you to sign this one giving me permission to marry your daughter." Hank quickly scrawled his name on the paper. "Buffy I need you to sign the pre-nup," Angelus said sliding the paper over to her. Buffy started to read the paper then shook her head no. "I won't sign that," she said. "God damn it Buffy two billion dollars is a lot of money now sign the paper," Hank yelled at his daughter. Buffy jumped back a little in fright. Angelus stood up quickly and pushed Hank away from Buffy and into the far wall and whispered through clenched teeth, "You will never raise your voice or hand at my future wife again! Agreed?" Hank shook his head yes as Angelus let him go.

Angelus paced back and forth in front of Buffy. He hadn't counted on her wanting to bargain this out. He would see what her demands were. "What do you want Buffy?," Angelus asked calmly. Buffy shook her head, "I'm not one of your whores that you can buy off Angelus." Angelus shuddered at the way she said his name with such venom and hatred. "I want nothing from you absolutely nothing. I will stay married to you for the five years that you demand, but only to keep my father out of prison. After that you will never have to hear from me and definitely not have to support me." Angelus sat down shocked at what he heard. He now saw this petite blonde in a different light.

Hank nearly fell over at his daughters words. "Buffy Ann Summers sign that paper this instant," Hank insisted. Buffy shook her head no and threw the pen down on the table. Buffy stood up to storm out of the office; however Angelus stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Wait Buffy I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I just well I want you to be taken care of if you do decide to divorce me after the five years," Angelus confessed. Buffy looked into his chocolate orbs and thought she saw genuine remorse, but no she couldn't have. Buffy shook her head in disagreement, "I can take care of myself." Angelus let go of her arm, "If that's really what you want then I'll have it draw up."

Buffy walked out of the room. Hank sat down in the chair flabbergasted at what his daughter had said. "You promise me that you will give her at least something," Hank said through gritted teeth. Although Hank didn't care for his daughter much she was making a huge sacrifice for him and he wanted to see her come out of this with a future. Angelus looked at the man before her, "To be honest I doubt the divorce will ever happen. However, if it does I will be sure to force her to take something. I will not have any wife, ex or not, living out on the streets." Angelus dismissed the girl's father then sat in his office contemplating a few things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Angelus had somehow let Buffy talk him into postponing the wedding until after the completion of her junior year. Buffy agreed, however, to be tutored part of the summer and to get her GED. Angelus was now planning to throw an engagement party to alert his friends and family of the upcoming marriage. The wedding was just a short four months away and we wanted everything to be perfect.

Buffy walked down the stairs in the black dress that reached just above her knees. The thin straps held the dress up exposing her shoulders and cleavage. Her hair was once again piled atop her head with a few curls falling out here and there. She looked beautiful, however Angelus felt there were a few things missing. Angelus fished in his pockets before pulling out two jewelry boxes. "You're engagement ring," Angelus said slipping the white gold claddaugh ring with the heart shaped diamond on her finger. Buffy marveled at how big the diamond was as she examined the ring on her finger. Angelus then stepped behind Buffy and laid a tear drop diamond necklace on her then clasped it. "Stunning," he whispered in her ear lingering for a bit, "You are absolutely stunning."

For Buffy the party was quite boring. Angelus paraded her around all night on his arm. She was forced to listen to remarks such as: _Oh, but she's so young!, So you're the one that tamed the Beast,_ and so on. Finally Buffy was able to slip away and hide out on the balcony. Buffy sat there for about fifteen minutes before Angelus finally found her. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to," he said as he sat down next to her. Buffy shifted away from him. She wouldn't let him see her crying. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. "What's wrong Milsean?," Angelus asked. Buffy quickly wiped the tears away and shook her head, "Nothing I was just bored." Angelus thought about pushing more, but they were having such a nice time he didn't want her to get more upset. "I'm really tired," she lied standing up. Angelus stood up with her and walked inside with her whispering, "I'll get rid of them so you can rest Milsean."

Angelus and Buffy walked in from the balcony. William tapped his glass, "We've yet to see the happy couple kiss." Angelus shot his brother a look, but soon everyone was chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss." Angelus turned towards Buffy and looked her in the eye softly. Buffy gave him a weak smile so he gently began to kiss her. Everyone clapped which spurred Angelus on a little and he boldly delved his tongue inside her sweet mouth. Buffy didn't know what to do so she just stood there. Angelus stopped and pulled Buffy into his side. "Well thank you all for coming, but my fiancé and I need to get some rest and it is quite late." The guests murmured their disappointment as they began to leave. A few remarks of _rest, that's what they call it these days_ floated towards Buffy's ears.

Buffy snuck away as Angelus said goodbye to the guests. When Angelus finally said goodbye to the last guest and made it upstairs Buffy was already in bed. She was lying there lazily flipping through the channels. "I'm going to shower then I'll be in bed," he said as he walked into the bathroom. Buffy flipped the TV off and settled into bed and was soon fast asleep. Angelus stood in the water letting it cascade over him thinking about that kiss. He desperately wanted to kiss her again. She was so naïve and sweet and he had the urge to hold her and never let her go. Angelus shut the water off and quickly dried off and put a pair of sweats on.

Angelus stopped short at what he saw. Buffy had managed to kick the blankets off of her little body. Her shirt had ridden up exposing her abdomen. Even better or worse depending on how you think of things her cute little pair of shorts had ridden up and were now exposing her under ware. Angelus didn't know how much longer he could last. He knew four months was a reach. He stared at her for several moments before making up his mind. Angelus quickly got dressed and called Faith to let her know he was coming over.

Angelus arrived at Faith's and knocked on the door urgently. Faith swung the door open, "Whoa big boy calm down. You know you're sure to have a good time." Faith opened a bottle of whiskey and took a swig. Angelus always marveled at what and how much the surly brunette could drink. Angelus made himself a drink. "I was starting to think you were bored of me," Faith confided as she began to slowly take off her clothes. Angelus walked over to her stereo and switched it on. "I could never tire of you Faith you always surprise me." Faith began to sway to the music as she took off her clothes. Angelus slowly divested himself of his clothing and lay on the bed.

Angelus lay back on the bed with his arms behind his head. Faith began to climb towards him crawling sexily. Angelus should have been getting turned on, but for some reason his thoughts kept turning back to the girl that was back in his bed. He felt Faith's hot, wet mouth engulf him, but still nothing. He started to envision it was Buffy bobbing up and down on his large member. That seemed to work now he was getting hard. Faith began to work it harder and faster. Angelus kept his eyes closed tightly as he envisioned Buffy's little pink lips wrapped around his thick cock. Her green eyes staring innocently at him as she sucked him off. He felt himself ready to come and he began to yell, "Buffy! Yes Buffy!" Suddenly he felt a sharp pain where so much pleasure had been. "Get the fuck out!," Faith screamed. "I know I'm not the only bitch you fuck, but have the decency to get the names straight Angelus," Faith yelled as she threw his clothes to him.

He quickly dressed and left. He had never done anything like that before ever. Angelus didn't know if he liked what this girl was doing to him. He had never needed to fantasize before to get it up. Angelus sped towards the house ready to seduce the girl that lay in his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Angelus stood over the girl that lay in his bed. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted this right now. He wanted to taste her and feel himself inside of her. Seducing women had always come so easily to him and he didn't understand why he didn't know what to do when it came to this slip of a girl. Angelus sat down on the bed next to Buffy and began to stroke her hair and push it out of her face. She was fucking gorgeous he thought to himself. He bent down and kissed her a few times on her lips. Angelus wondered if he could get her shorts off with out waking her. He slowly slipped his fingers into her elastic waste band and began to pull them down. Buffy stirred a little, but did not wake. Angelus breathed a sigh of relief when he finally pulled the shorts down and off of her.

Angelus quickly took his shirt off. Angelus stroked her gently above the elastic band of her under ware. He hesitated for a moment before slipping his finger inside the elastic band. He began to gently tug down on the under ware. He got them part of the way down when Buffy stirred again and sleepily pushed his hands away. Angelus decided that perhaps he shouldn't go any further. He wanted to so badly, however he knew it would not bode well if she were to wake. Reluctantly Angelus slipped under the blankets next to her and pulled her close to him.

Buffy awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She stretched her limbs then stood up from the bed. Buffy saw her shorts lying on the floor next to where she stood. She couldn't remember taking them off. She quickly pulled them on and bounded into the bathroom to shower and ready for the day. Buffy came out of the bathroom to find Angelus dressed and ready to go somewhere. "I thought we could spend the day together," Angelus announced. Buffy smiled a little and grabbed her purse from the chair. "Why not?," she said unenthusiastically.

Over the upcoming month Angelus and Buffy spent a lot of time together. Angelus was counting down the days until the wedding while Buffy was just trying to get through the situation. Buffy didn't detest Angelus as much as she had. He let her have her space and continue to go to school and hang out with her friends. Angelus had even agreed to let her sleep in her own bed in another room. She even began to find herself looking forward to their little dates. She loved to come home from school and find a vase of flowers sitting on her bedside table from him. One day she had come home to find a small gold cross necklace. She hadn't taken it off since he gave it to her. For the first time since her mother had died she felt like she belonged in someone's life.

Buffy and Angelus were enjoying their dinner out on the veranda. Buffy began to discuss what they would be doing next week. "About that Buffy, I know I sort of promised you that we were going to the beach next weekend. I'm sorry, but I have to go out of town for work. I should only be gone a week." The sparkle that was in Buffy's eyes extinguished at his words. Angelus thought he saw a hint of disappointment flash across the young girl's face. "I would take you with me, but I don't want to bore you with my business meetings and dinners," he explained. Buffy smiled at his words, "No it's fine, I'll catch up with my friends I've hardly seen them lately." Angelus and Buffy finished their dinner then headed off to separate rooms.

The next day Angelus left for LA. At first Buffy was fine she was sort of enjoying the freedom it afforded her not having Angelus hovering over her. By the weeks end Buffy was happy that Angelus was going to be returning home soon. Angelus called every night before Buffy retired and they talked for at least an hour. Buffy came through the door after school expecting Angelus to be there, however she was disappointed to see that he wasn't home yet. She figured he was at the office and would be back in time for dinner. Buffy quickly did her homework and began to get ready for dinner.

Buffy had just finished getting dressed up for Angelus' homecoming when Wesley knocked on her door. "Well don't you look stunning," he mused. Buffy blushed a little, "Am I to meet Angelus at the restaurant?" Wesley didn't think that Buffy was going to be looking forward to his homecoming and wasn't looking forward to breaking the bad news to her. "There was a problem in LA. I'm afraid he is going to have to stay for a while longer. He said he would call you tonight before you go to bed," Wesley explained. Buffy sat down dejectedly and started to pull the jewelry that Angelus had given her off. "Perhaps you would join me for dinner Miss Summers?," Wesley asked. Buffy shook her head yes and stood up.

Buffy stumbled back into bed rather late. She enjoyed dinner with Wesley, but afterwards she was still upset with Angelus so she had called her friends and met them at the bronze. Riley Finn had been there and he had always had eyes for her. He had come to the bronze just so he could watch her dance, however lately she hadn't been coming. Riley was excited to see that she was there on this night. He decided that he would not waste time and quickly approached her table. "Would you like to dance?," Riley asked the petite blonde. Buffy shrugged her shoulders and stood up following the boy out onto the dance floor. The boys were salivating at the way Buffy was swaying her hips back forth in time with the music. Gunn stood by the door watching Buffy, he knew Angelus would not like this if he found out. After several dances Riley bought her a drink. Soon Buffy was drunk and Riley was supporting her on the dance floor.

Gunn stood against the wall watching the spectacle. Gunn was just about to go get the girl when his cell phone rang. Gunn looked on the caller ID and recognized Angelus' number.

"Hey Gunn, it's Angelus. Tara said that you drove Buffy somewhere and hadn't returned."

"Yes, Angelus she went out with her friends and I was just about to get her and head home."

"Can I talk to her?," Angelus asked worriedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Angelus. I'll tell her to call you as soon as we get out of here."

Gunn quickly hung up the phone and sauntered out to the dance floor. He grabbed a hold of Buffy by the arm, "Come on miss it is time to go home." Buffy tried to fight him off, "I don't wanna." Riley was returning with a couple more drinks to find Gunn trying to pull Buffy off the dance floor. "Let her go! I'll make sure she gets home alright," Riley yelled over the music grinning. Gunn ignored the boy and picked a struggling Buffy up and slung her over his shoulders. Riley tried to stop Gunn, but Gunn deflected his attempted blows easily. "Listen boy," Gunn growled, "you have been providing this underage girl with alcohol for a few hours I wonder how the police would handle that?" With that Riley scrambled away giving up on the girl.

Gunn sat Buffy down in the back seat and hopped in the driver's seat. Soon his cell phone was ringing again.

"Sorry Sir I didn't mean to hang up on you, but I have the Miss secured in the car now."

"Let me talk to her please," Angelus ordered. Gunn handed the phone back to Buffy. Buffy took the phone from him.

"Hellllloooo," she slurred into the phone.

"Buffy is that you?," Angelus asked.

"Of coooourse it issssss," she said giggling.

"Are you drunk?," he asked.

"Noooo sillllllyyyy," Buffy lied.

"Put Gunn on the phone," Angelus said trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Gunn took the phone and began to talk to Angelus. Angelus ordered Gunn to take Buffy home and not to let her out again. Angelus was cutting his trip short and coming home.

Gunn helped Buffy into the house and up the stairs. Gunn opened Buffy's bedroom door and started to help Buffy into the room. Buffy shook her head no, "I wan Angelus." Gunn picked her up and started to carry her to the bed. "I wan Angelus bed," she said drunkenly. "You want to sleep in Angelus' room?," Gunn asked. Buffy shook her head yes then rested her head on his shoulder. Gunn carried her to Angelus room and laid her on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Angelus jumped in his car and sped down the high way. He managed to make the four hour drive in just two and a half. He was very upset that Buffy went out and got drunk like that. Gunn had said she went to the bronze with her friends, which Angelus didn't mind at all, but Gunn had also said she had spent the whole night with a boy named Riley. Angelus walked up the stairs and opened Buffy's door. He was surprised to see that she wasn't there. He wondered if Buffy was in his room. He walked down the hallway and peered inside to see a small form on his bed. Angelus walked in and sat down on the bed next to her. Angelus' anger dissipated at the sight of her. He stroked the hair out of her face and bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Buffy awoke the next morning to a pounding headache. She sat up slowly and held her head in her hands. "Take these," Angelus said handing her a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. Buffy jumped a little at his voice. Buffy took the glass and pills from him and quickly drank it. "What are you doing here?," she rasped out. Angelus took the glass from her and sat on the end table. "I called to speak to you last night, but you weren't here. Tara said you had gone out to dinner with Wesley. Imagine my surprise when I called several hours later and you still weren't home. So I called Wesley and he said Gunn had dropped him off at home an hour ago." Buffy gulped down some air quickly. She had never seen him so angry. He hadn't spoken to her so coldly before. Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but Angelus cut her off. "I call Gunn and he has to force you to leave and you were dancing with some boy. I'm just glad no one I know runs circles in that place. Do you know how that would make me look," he said furiously. Buffy looked at him disbelievingly and shook her head back and forth. "You left and I was bored. What do you expect a teenage girl to do when left to her own devices. You were suppose to come home and I was so ex- well it doesn't matter. I'm going to go take a shower," Buffy said as she got up.

Angelus couldn't believe his ears. He could hear the disappointment and anger in her voice that he hadn't come home when he had said. She was beginning to fall for him and he could see in it her eyes and actions. An hour later Buffy emerged from the bathroom. "Esmeralda is packing your bags," he informed Buffy. Panic flashed in Buffy's green eyes, "Where am I going?" Angelus walked over to her and kissed her atop her head, "You are coming with me back to LA. You're just going to have to suffer through my boring meetings and dinners." Buffy fell easily into his embrace. "What about school?," she asked. Angelus hugged her then took a step back, "I promise it will only be a couple of days. You should be able to catch up after a couple of days."

They arrived in LA a few hours later. Angelus pulled up in front of the hotel. Buffy looked up at the tall building. "I have a meeting tonight, but I arranged for one of my business partner's daughters to take you out," Angelus informed her as they rode the elevator to the top floor. Buffy's eyes widened once the elevator doors opened. She had never stayed in a hotel, a motel a time or two, but never a hotel and especially not the penthouse. Angelus sat there bags down. "Winifred Burkle will be here at eight for a late dinner so be ready," Angelus said as he went in for a kiss on the top of her head. Surprisingly Buffy looked up at him and kissed him on his lips. Angelus lingered there for several long moments before reluctantly breaking the kiss.

Buffy and Fred, that is what the girl told Buffy to call her, went out to a nice restaurant then to a late movie. "Daddy is always working late so I can do whatever I want," Fred explained to Buffy. "I think I'm kind of a disappointment to him," Fred giggled, "See I normally don't go out, but I am going to college studying metaphysics." Fred was nice and all, but she was boring Buffy to death. She didn't seem to be the typical LA girl. They arrived back at the hotel and Buffy said goodbye as she walked into the lobby.

Buffy was surprised to find Angelus already back and lying in bed asleep. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was past one in the morning. Buffy crept into the bathroom and took her clothes off and slipped on one of Angelus' silk shirts. She crawled on the bed and snuggled up against him and soon fell asleep. Angelus awoke in the middle of the night to a small hand hitting him in the face. Angelus blinked open his eyes and stared at the angelic face of his love. Finally he thought it, he was in love with the girl. He sat up on one arm and stared down at her for a long time. He slowly kissed her on the forehead then each eye followed by each cheek. Finally he landed one kiss on her lips. Buffy's eyes fluttered open and she returned his kisses whole heartedly. Angelus stopped kissing her and just stared at her for several long moments. Her cheeks were flushed deep crimson. "You're so beautiful," he breathed. Buffy smiled up at him nervously.

Angelus again began to kiss her up and down her neck. Angelus had so many emotions running through him. "You scared me last night," he breathed as he kissed her ear lobe. Buffy felt a rush of pleasure surge through her, but didn't know what it was. "I'm sorry I - I missed you and I was angry with you," Buffy confessed. Angelus kissed her up and down her neck. "I'm scared," Buffy whispered. Angelus slowly unbuttoned the top button of the shirt she was wearing. "Don't be scared Buffy. I promise I'll stop if you ask me to," he whispered to her. Buffy closed her eyes tight and shook her head yes then smiled nervously. Slowly he began to unbutton the shirt until her breasts were fully exposed to him. "Angelus?," Buffy's voice wavered. Angelus stopped his descent and stared her in the eyes, "I love you Buffy Summers." Buffy's breath caught in her throat at his words. She searched his eyes for any misconception, but found none. "I - I love you Angelus," Buffy breathed.

Angelus soon had Buffy divested of her clothes and was now stripping his boxers off. Buffy held her breath at the sight of him in the nude. She had never seen a man like that. "Are you sure?," he asked her. Buffy shook her head yes. Angelus trailed kisses down her neck and breasts taking the right nipple in his mouth. Gently he sucked on it then treated the other the same. He then kissed his way down her stomach then stopped marveling at the wisps of blonde hair covering the ultimate treasure. Angelus slowly kissed her lips and licked her slowly up and down each one. Buffy gasped and curled her toes at the sudden contact. Angelus smiled at the reaction and continued his ministrations on her. Slowly he pushed one finger inside of her as he licked her up and down. Soon Buffy bucked into his mouth and screamed in pleasure. Angelus climbed atop her and slowly guided his member to her virginal opening. Slowly he pushed it inside, soon Buffy felt a slight pressure and a quick pain. Angelus stopped his movement and waited for her pain to subside. Gently Angelus continued his journey until he was fully sated inside of her. Once again Angelus stopped and waited for her to become accustomed to his size. Buffy winced a little at the pain and Angelus kissed her softly on the lips delving his tongue inside. After several moments he began to pump slowly in and out of her hot, wet channel. Angelus moved his hand down and found her bud of pleasure and began to play it expertly. Soon Buffy was bucking in orgasm once again. Angelus forced her to have several more pleasurable orgasms before he finally spilled inside of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Angelus thought that after he had tasted her and felt himself encased in her that he would be through with her. He figured that now he would have her out of his system and could move on, but that was not the case. Angelus lay there staring at her sleeping form for the better part of the night. He wanted nothing more then to make sweet love to her again and again. He wanted to spend years teaching her all the pleasures the human body could feel. He wanted to teach her how to pleasure herself and him. Lazily Angelus traced his fingers up and down her neck, trailing down her shoulder to her arm. He must have traced every single part of her exposed flesh with his light touch. Buffy curled instinctively into his side, still fast asleep. Angelus buried his face in her sweet smelling hair and fell asleep holding her close.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit her small body. She sat up in the empty bed, save for herself. She donned the discarded silk shirt on the floor and ventured out to the living room, but Angelus was not to be found. Buffy felt ridiculous thinking that what they had shared last night had been special. She should have known that to Angelus she was just another lay. Buffy quickly went into the bathroom and started the bath water.

Angelus walked into the pent house with a dozen red roses. He looked for her in the bedroom, but she wasn't there. Angelus heard the water running in the bathroom. Angelus stepped into the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub. Slowly he trailed a finger up and down Buffy's back. Buffy gasped and turned her head quickly. "You scared me," she breathed as he continued to deliberately caress her back. Angelus sat the dozen roses on the counter then began to take his clothes off. Angelus slipped into the water with her and immediately felt her tense up. "What's wrong baby?," he asked as he pulled her onto his lap. "You - you where were you?," she asked. Angelus kissed her several times up and down her neck. "I didn't want to leave, but I had a meeting I couldn't get out of, but I have the rest of the day to spend with you." Buffy laughed a little, "I thought - never mind it's silly." Angelus turned her so she was facing him. His dark eyes penetrated her light ones, "Tell me baby." Buffy laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, "I thought you didn't care about last night." Angelus smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Buffy last night was the best night of my life."

After several days Angelus and Buffy returned home. Buffy was happier then she'd been in a long time. Angelus was definitely happier then he had ever been. He now understood that all the years he spent slipping from one bed to the next earned him nothing. Sure he enjoyed the sex, but that was all it was. What he had shared with Buffy over the last few days had been more then just sex. She was the first girl that he had formed an emotional attachment to.

Their first night home they spent all night in each others arms. Angelus loved to see the look of pure pleasure flash across her face. He loved the sounds she made when she reached peak after peak that he brought her to. Angelus loved to make her beg for completion. He could hear her moans of pleasure as he pushed in and out of her. He suckled on her nipple and alternately gently nipped at them causing her to suck in her breath fast. Angelus brought her to one more mind blowing orgasm before finally achieving his own. Afterwards he always just stared down at her for several long moments. He loved the look of total bliss that plastered itself on her face. Angelus held her through the night as they slept peacefully.

Buffy awoke the next morning and ventured downstairs to the kitchen. She heard two male voices conversing and stopped before entering the kitchen. She had wished she had never heard what they were saying.

"I haven't seen you forever. You've been shacked up here with the love bunny," the unfamiliar man said.

"I've been busy with work is all," Angelus explained.

"Don't lie to me I can see it in your eyes. You've been getting laid and all the ladies we frequent have all said the same thing. It ain't with them."

"Alright yes we've been sleeping together. She is going to be my wife," Angelus explained.

"How was she?," the man asked.

"Look Spike she was just a girl trying to show me she loved me. Nothing special or anything, but at least she tried," Angelus said.

"You're still going to marry her?," Spike asked.

"Yes she will make an excellent mother and she is beautiful and I can teach her how to be better in bed. I know she won't divorce me after the five years. She is totally and utterly infatuated with me," Angelus clarified.

Tears stung Buffy's eyes as she quickly turned away and ran up the stairs. Buffy quickly turned the shower on and sat down huddled in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs. She was rocking back and forth crying. She couldn't believe how stupid she was.

"Don't lie to me Angelus. You know I can always tell when you lie," Spike confronted Angelus.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Angelus lied.

"I don't doubt for a second that she is totally and utterly infatuated with you, but I can see that you are also infatuated with her," Spike prodded.

"I've never felt this way about any girl ever until now. I just don't want anyone to get in the middle of this relationship. This is all knew to us," Angelus explained.

"I've got you buddy, I'll tell all the ladies to leave you be," Spike promised.

After Spike left Angelus ascended the stairs and walked into the bedroom. Angelus opened the bathroom door. "Milsean?," Angelus questioned as he heard her crying. Buffy quickly wiped the tears away, "Go away." Angelus looked down at her and quickly took his clothes off and got in the shower with her. Angelus forced Buffy to stand up, "What's wrong baby?." Buffy began to beat her small fists against his hard chest, "Leave me be." Buffy continued to cry and beat her fists at him until Angelus picked her up and carried her out of the shower. "Put me down," she screamed as he carried her out to the bed.

Angelus laid Buffy on the bed and sat down next to her as she sobbed. "Milsean? Tell me what's wrong please," Angelus pleaded as he watched her sob. "Please just leave me alone," she sobbed. Angelus pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around Buffy and himself. He kissed her several times on the top of her head. "Buffy please talk to me then I promise to leave you alone if that's what you still want," Angelus promised. Buffy sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just realized that you don't love me at all," Buffy spat out coldly. Angelus realized that she must have heard part of his conversation with Spike. It was just his luck that she heard the lies he was telling. Angelus tried to bring her into an embrace, but Buffy pushed him away. "Buffy I do love you. You're the first girl that I've ever loved. I was just scared and so I told Spike those lies, but I swear that I do love you," Angelus pleaded for Buffy to believe him.

Eventually Angelus had to leave for work. Buffy was still quite upset with him. She didn't know what to believe. Was he more likely to lie to her or more likely to lie to his best friend. Buffy didn't know what to believe, but she knew she couldn't handle this. She had thought that he had loved her with all his heart. Now she thought she knew the truth. He wanted her to have his children and take care of them. Buffy called her friends to pick her up and told them to meet her a mile or so down the road from Angelus' estate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Angelus was furious. He came home from work to find that Buffy was nowhere to be found. Tara mentioned that she thought that Buffy had gone for a jog. Gunn had seen neither hide nor hair of her all day. Angelus dialed her cell phone several times, but each time he got her voice mail. Angelus hopped in his BMW and sped towards the bronze. He didn't think she would be there that early in the evening, but he checked anyways. He stayed there all night hoping that she would show up, but she never did. Angelus wished he knew where her friend Willow lived, but he never really cared before then. After several hours of watching girl after girl walk in, but it was never Buffy. Angelus finally gave up and headed home.

Buffy didn't return home that night or the next day. Angelus was becoming very worried. He called her every couple of hours leaving voice mails. Finally Buffy snuck back into the house late that evening. Angelus was up waiting unable to sleep. "Where were you?," he asked through gritted teeth. Buffy jumped not expecting him to be in her room. "Why does it matter?," Buffy asked not really expecting an answer. Angelus shot up from his chair and grabbed her roughly by the arms startling Buffy. "It does matter Buff because you're mine and you don't get to just disappear," Angelus yelled at her. A few tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "Please let go of me your hurting me," Buffy whined. Angelus eased his grip a little, "I'm sorry Buffy. I just love you so much and I was so scared when I couldn't find you." Buffy let him pull her into an embrace and kiss her several times on the head. "You have to believe me Buffy. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Buffy found herself believing him despite what she heard the other day. She let him lead her to his bedroom where he showed her how much he loved her for the better part of the night.

The next day Buffy awoke to Angelus licking her on her right nipple. Buffy moaned his name in pleasure. Angelus slowly kissed his way down her abdomen lingering for long moments here and there. Angelus slowly parted Buffy's lips with his nose and licked her slowly and up and down. It drove Buffy crazy when he licked her like that, but completely ignored the one spot she longed for him to touch. She knew what he wanted, but she wasn't ready to give in yet. He wanted to hear her beg for it. Angelus knew it was kind of sadistic, but he took pleasure from hearing her beg and scream for him to give her release. Slowly he pushed one finger inside of her and began to play her g-spot. As soon as he felt the beginnings of her orgasm he would stop. Angelus smiled as he heard her whimper. Angelus slowly flicked her pleasure bud back and forth bringing her to the edge then stopping. After several minutes of this treatment Buffy finally relented, "Please Angelus." Angelus ignored her please wanting her to scream it out. Once again he pushed a finger inside of her and softly played with her. Just as she was about to orgasm Angelus stopped. Buffy was nearly in tears from the frustration of it all. "Please make me," she whined. Angelus wanted to hear her say the words. "Make you what babe?," Angelus asked as he once again brought her to the edge then stopped. "Make me cum please. I need to cum," she begged. Angelus quickly went to work on her pushing one finger inside of her and flicking his tongue on her clit bringing her to a series of powerful orgasms.

Buffy lay there motionless unable to move. She was completely and utterly sated. Angelus straddled her and pushed his rigid member slowly inside of her then stopped. Angelus bent down and whispered in her ear, "I can keep that up all day long Buff. You better never run away from me again." Buffy's eyes flew open at his words to see the anger radiating out of his eyes towards her. Angelus roughly pushed into her causing her to wince in pain. Angelus kept up the punishing rate. Buffy soon found herself responding despite the discomfort. Buffy bucked up towards him meeting him as they slammed into each other Buffy had one of the most powerful orgasm of her young life. Feeling Buffy's tight wet channel gripping and releasing in orgasm caused Angelus to spill inside of her. Angelus rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms where they soon both fell asleep.

Over the next several weeks Angelus spent long nights teaching Buffy so much about sex. He brought her to peak after hot peak over and over again. Angelus was slowly getting her sexual side to wake up. On this particular night they had been discussing the upcoming wedding. "Did you want your father to walk you down the isle?," he asked. Buffy shook her head no and turned away from Angelus. Angelus traced his fingers up and down her back, "What is it Milsean?" Buffy turned towards him and looked into his eyes. "He sold me to you and I won't let him have the satisfaction of giving me to you again. All I ever wanted was for him to love me, but that was too much to ask," Buffy confessed as she stifled a sob. Angelus pulled her into an embrace, "I love you Milsean." Buffy stayed in his embrace for a long moment, "But you didn't always. At first I was just a game to you. How am I to know that this all isn't some game to you." Angelus took a deep breath and kissed her several times. He knew that eventually she was going to demand answers, but he didn't think it would be this soon.

Angelus sat up in bed forcing Buffy up with him. He reached out and pushed a few strands of hair lovingly out of her face. He looked at her for a long time before he began to speak.

"It's true Buffy at first it was just a game. You were the only girl who had ever refused me. The only girl that was unattainable to me. The truth is that I probably would have never even talked to you if it hadn't been for night that you were speaking with your father. You were so sad and you were screaming for someone to love you. At the time I didn't realize it, but I do now. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I forced myself to hide it. I didn't want to believe it. I knew I wanted you and I had to have you, but I told myself it was just a conquest for myself. A way to prove to myself that I could have whatever I wanted. I do love you Buffy and I want to marry you and live a long happy life with you. I won't force you to marry me. If you choose not to you don't have to worry I won't prosecute your father."

Buffy let Angelus pull her into his arms. Buffy kissed his hard chest several times. "I love you to Angelus. I do want to marry you. I love you so much," she breathed into his chest. Buffy continued to kiss him several more times on his chiseled chest. Angelus lay back on the bed pulling her with him. Buffy pulled her self up and straddled him. She slowly lowered herself onto his rigid member. She slowly rocked back and forth atop him. Angelus put his hands on her hips and guided her faster up and down. He stared up into her green eyes and smiled as she rode him for the first time. She rode him harder and faster until she collapsed into an orgasm atop him. Angelus quickly flipped her onto the bed and sheathed himself inside of her. "You are the most beautiful girl Buffy Ann Summers," he breathed as he collapsed in orgasm atop her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Angelus' breath hitched in his throat as saw Buffy appear. The dress she wore only served to prove how innocent and beautiful she truly was. He frowned as a pang of jealousy crept up inside him at seeing that Wesley was walking with her. Then he remembered that she was walking towards him. She was walking towards him to profess her undying love and pledge her life to him. The white dress encased her bodice perfectly. The top of the dress was a halter top style completely white. The bottom of the dress flowed freely attached to the top by a row of beads. The bottom was also covered in a sheer lace. Her blonde hair was half up half down. The long curls falling about her shoulders. She looked absolutely radiant.

Both Buffy and Angelus barely remembered the ceremony. They had spent so much time just staring into each others eyes. Buffy lost in his dark chocolate orbs and Angelus lost in the grace and beauty she represented. After the ceremony there was a reception for the guests, however Angelus chose for them not to stay. He whisked her quickly away to his private jet where they made their way to the Caribbean.

Buffy had fallen asleep on the plane ride and Angelus didn't have the heart to wake her so he carried her into the private bungalow on the beach. He let her sleep for several hours before he gently woke her with kisses. Buffy smiled as she opened her eyes. "Wake up Mrs. Liam," Angelus whispered as he started to unzip the back of her dress. "We need to get you out of this," Angelus stated as he helped her pull the dress off. Buffy gently laid the dress on the back of one of the chairs. Seeing the great care she took with it Angelus smiled at her, "I'll see that it gets dry cleaned and packed away for our trip home." Buffy walked over to the bed only wearing a thong attached to her white leggings. "You are quite sexy Mrs. Liam," Angelus said as he pulled her onto the bed next to him.

Angelus kissed his way down towards her pleasure spot. He quickly undid the garters then slowly slid down her left hose as he kissed her the whole way down. Angelus then did the same to the right leg. Several times Buffy giggled as he touched a particularly sensitive spot. Angelus quickly divested himself of his clothing. He marveled at how this small woman could drive him so crazy. He quickly dove between her legs and began to lick and suckle her. Tonight would be all about giving her the most orgasms possible. He had yet to get her to beg him to stop and he longed to hear those words leave her mouth.

After an hour of bringing her to orgasm after orgasm Buffy finally did beg him to stop. "Please Angelus I need a break," she breathed. Angelus looked up at her and saw the sheen of sweat covering her body. Her cheeks were red and she could hardly catch her breath. Angelus laid on his back next to her and stroked her up and down her arm. "Ten minutes Milsean, then we'll see what you can really handle." Buffy laid there breathing heavily. "Angelus?," Buffy asked as she laid her head on his chest. "Yes my love?," he answered lazily. "What does Milsean mean?," she asked sweetly. She had wondered what it meant and why he always called her that, but had never really thought to ask until now. Angelus kissed her on the head, "Well it actually translates to sweet things in my native language of Gaelic. You are my sweet girl Milsean." Buffy seemed to be content with the answer and ready to continue their love fest.

Slowly Buffy kissed his hard rippled chest down towards his rigid member. She tentatively stuck her tongue out and licked the head of his throbbing cock. Angelus would have never asked her to perform such an act on him, but he enjoyed it immensely. Slowly Buffy wrapped her lips around the turgid member and began to bob her head up and down. Angelus threw his head back and began to moan in pleasure. "Buffy," he moaned, "that feels so good." Buffy continued her assault becoming more comfortable with what she was doing. She licked him up and down his large shaft. She swirled the head then sucked on it letting go with a loud pop. Angelus didn't know how she knew what to do, but what she was doing felt so damn good. Angelus felt himself getting ready to cum, but then Buffy stopped her ministrations. Now Angelus whimpered in frustration, but not for long. He quickly grabbed Buffy and threw her on her back. "Naughty Buffy thought you could tease me," he whispered in her ear. He pushed inside her tight channel and began to pump steadily in and out. As soon as Buffy hit her first orgasm it was just enough to send Angelus spiraling into one of his own.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

_Five Years Later…_

Buffy lay on the sofa reading a magazine. Angelus snuck up behind her with a dozen red roses. "Flowers for you Milsean," he said as he kissed her stomach. "How is the little one?," he asked. "Flowers for me or the little one?," she said smiling down at him. Angelus looked up at her and quickly devoured her mouth with his. Once Angelus finally released her mouth she spoke, "The little one has been kicking all day long." Angelus kissed her on the forehead before standing up. "Perhaps he'll be a soccer player," Angelus said smiling happily. "Just maybe she'll be a cheerleader," Buffy argued. They had chosen to let the sex of the baby be a surprise. Buffy had decorated the nursery in chocolate brown and turquoise blue. It seemed to fit them perfectly and she loved the colors for either a girl or a boy.

Angelus was upstairs in his office working most of the evening while Buffy chose to work in the garden. Angelus came down stairs to find Buffy sitting on the deck sipping on some lemonade. "Did you feel like going out tonight?," Angelus asked. Buffy shook her head no. She hadn't really felt like leaving the house since she had entered the seventh month of pregnancy. She was lethargic and bored. She was used to jet setting across the United States with Angelus on a whim. However, since her pregnancy neither had left California. "I'll have something delivered for dinner," he said as he left her sitting on the porch.

Buffy had been in the bathroom for over an hour. Angelus knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. Angelus opened the door to find her asleep in the tub. He slipped onto the edge of the tub behind her and began to massage her shoulders. "Mmmmmm," she moaned as he worked her taut muscles. After several minutes of this, "Come on Buffy get up and meet me down stairs I have a surprise for you." Buffy got out of the bath and dried off then slipped a robe on and waddled down the stairs. Buffy stopped at what she saw. Angelus had set up a romantic table with candles and flowers all about the room. Buffy blushed, "I'm not quite dressed for this." Angelus strode purposefully over to her, "Nonsense you look beautiful in anything you wear." Angelus pulled her over to the table where he revealed their dinner. Buffy sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. After they ate Angelus gave her a nicely wrapped box. "You didn't think I forgot that tonight was our anniversary?," Angelus asked. Buffy shook her head no. Angelus never forgot things like that and he always planned something special.

"Your present is upstairs," she told him. Angelus smiled at her then got up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll open it later now come on open it," he told her. Buffy carefully opened the box to find a small stack of papers. She recognized them as the pre-nup she had signed. The one that said she would get nothing from Angelus if they had ever decided to dissolve the marriage. Angelus picked the papers up from the box and dangled them over one of the candles. "I love you Milsean and these papers mean nothing to me," he said as the flame caught the paper on fire. Buffy watched as the paper caught fire and Angelus laid them in the fire place.

Angelus expected to turn around and see a smiling Buffy, but instead she had a look of pain on her face. "I don't understand why you are upset Buffy," he said as he stalked towards her. "Angelus," she breathed, "I think I'm in labor." Angelus quickly picked her up and rushed her out to his car. Angelus rushed her to the hospital.

Many hours and plenty of painful pushes later Buffy and Angelus welcomed their new bundle of joy into the world. They named their beautiful daughter Aisling Ann Liam. Angelus chose the name, which means dream or vision in Gaelic, because he said he had been dreaming of this moment since the day he fell in love with Buffy.

The End _Sadly this is the end of the story. I felt that I could take no further. I know in the original Buffy and Angelus don't end up together, but I figured heck this is my twist on the fic and I wanted them together. I've already begun to work on another fic and should be posting it soon. Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed the story._


End file.
